


Kilt

by Satan (CherryBones)



Series: One Little Backwards World [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Hacker!Ryan, I don't even know what to tag this, M/M, Mercenary!Gavin, OH GOD THE SMUT, Off to the trashcan I go, RoleSwap Au, So kinky, THE SMUT HAS COME, That's in there kinda, This is probably the same verse as the other one idk, bottom!Ryan, it's kinky, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan





	Kilt

It was all Gavin's dumb idea. Apparently it was a thing for the crew to dress up on Halloween and go cause chaos. Ryan tried to point out that they already did that on a regular basis, but Gavin insisted that this was different. He didn’t quite understand why, but when Gavin insisted, it was better just to go with it. And he wanted Ryan to come along. And Ryan wasn’t allowed to refuse. Which kind of sucked, because that meant he couldn’t just spend the day hiding behind his computer and eating any candy Gavin happened to give him or leave at his desk.

At the very least, Ryan had a general idea of what he wanted to do when Gavin dragged him into the frankly extensive costume store the morning of the big day. Gavin shoved him towards the extensive aisles and went off to find his own thing, leaving him alone. Awkward but knowing generally what he was looking for, he wandered off towards a very specific section. It wound up being a little bit of a mix and match, mostly because he couldn’t find a proper shirt and instead ended up in a completely different section before he just grabbed a few items off the shelf and headed for the changing rooms. He was almost there when something caught his eye. It was on the discount rack, shiny but with a large crack down the front. It looked sturdy, so he wasn’t sure how that happened, but it was nice and he thought it would be a nice addition and as such, he grabbed it.

Turns out the items he grabbed were kinda hard to put on though, because by the time he felt reasonably presentable Gavin had returned, joking through the door about dressing up like a ‘normal person’ and making them both giggle. Ryan smoothed his hands down the front of his outfit and took a nervous breath. What if he looked like an idiot?

“You all set in there love?”

“Y-Yeah. Move so I can open the door.”

Gavin laughed but he heard his weight lift from the only protection Ryan had from his gaze. He took another deep breath and opened the door, struggling not to fidget as Gavin’s eyes landed on him.

He was wearing a kilt, a black dress shirt tucked into the waist. The white tie around his neck was a little clumsily done, his own fingers more accustomed to computer keys than silken threads. The cracked crown didn’t sit quite right on his head, ending up a little angled where it sat. He hadn’t found a good pair of shoes so he was still wearing his ratty old tennis shoes and socks. For a second, he was dead certain he looked stupid.

Then Gavin’s expression went from shocked to predatory and his stance shifted into the same one Ryan had seen dozens of time through cameras and a good few times in person. The stance that said Gavin had zeroed in on his prey. Something that Ryan felt very much like as he stared back at him. There was a snap of movement and suddenly he was being shoved roughly back into the changing room, his back hitting the wall with a thud. Faintly he heard the click of the door shutting and locking but then there was a very warm body pressing harshly against his, teeth almost instantly scraping across his neck and everything outside of said body sort of faded into nothingness. The teeth bit down, sucking a sharp mark just under his jaw for everyone to see and he let out a shaky moan, knees going a little weak. His hands scraped and caught against the grain of the wall as he struggled to keep upright. The man in front of him let out a sound like he was dying, voice going low and gravely and basically straight to Ryan’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ Ry, do you know how fucking sexy you look? You can’t just... _Fuck_.”

A greedy hand shoved up under the kilt, running calloused fingertips up his thighs and making him tremble. It paused when it reached his cock without any barriers, a moan punching out of Gavin as he pressed against him harder, breath hot and heavy in his ear.

“Commando?”

He struggled to respond, voice failing him over and over again. The fact that the hand had started moving again, wrapping around him and starting to stroke, hard and dry and _too much_ and it hurt and it felt so good and Gavin was barely doing anything and he felt like he was ready to fall apart. Teeth closed around the shell of his ear, biting just a little, and he finally managed to squeak out a response.

“D-Didn’t look right with my boxers on. The kilt. Made the fabric bunch up.”

His lover hummed, the sound vibrating through the bite and into him, making him keen brokenly. He felt the lips around the teeth pull back into a dangerous smile, the hand around his cock twisting cruelly.

“Aww Ryebread, you’re so pretty when you get all needy. But if y’keep making noises, someone might hear you. They might think you’re a greedy little slut. Don’t want that, do you?”

The hacker just whimpered, slipping past the point of caring, his voice coming out breathy and cracking and so utterly _gone_.

“G-Gavin please. _Please_.”

Another twist of the hand. Another broken whine.

“Please what Ryan?”

“Wanna come. Need’t’ come. _Please_. Please Gavin need it please fuck please.”

If there was one thing Gavin loved most, it was the sound of Ryan begging. He shifted, nipping a mark to mirror the one previous. His hand slipped from his cock, soaking in the sound of his pained sob as he shifted it to squeeze his hacker’s ass, long fingers slicked with precome dipping to press against his needy little hole, clenching and desperate as he neared the edge. His other hand slipped from the wall to settle on his neck, watching Ryan’s eyes go wide and his breath pick up impossibly more as he set his deadly digits around his throat. It was like witnessing living art.

“When we get home, I’m going to rim you open until you cry and then I’m going to fuck you and plug you up and you’re going to spend the whole Halloween all filled up and needy and if something happens to your kilt, everyone is going to see. Everyone is going to see exactly who you belong to. That you belong to _me_.”

He pushed a calloused finger into his hole, just to the first knuckle, hand tightening around his throat, and Ryan came with a choked cry, the sound barely making it past his hold and stealing any air he might have had left.

Gently, ever so gently, Gavin helped him slide to the floor. His hand from his throat to his hair, petting the golden brown strands as his lover slowly came back to himself, making little happy sounds in the meantime. The mercenary smiled, mumbling sweet nothings to him while he waited. When Ryan was finally back to himself enough to feel embarrassed about the mess he’d made, Gavin swooped down to kiss him, stopping that train of thought before it started. When they pulled apart, Ryan was staring at him like he was a god come to earth.

“So you liked it?”

Gavin laughed, high and giggly and utterly mad, just the way his hacker loved.

“Yeah Ryebread, I did.”


End file.
